A stepping motor includes a rotor, which is provided with a permanent magnet on an outer peripheral face of a rotation shaft, and a cylindrical stator in which a plurality of pole teeth facing an outer peripheral face of the permanent magnet is disposed in a circumferential direction, and a rotation angular position of the rotor is controlled by an exciting current which is supplied to a coil of the stator.